jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Joey Baron
Joey Baron (born June 26, 1955 in Richmond, Virginia) is an American avant-garde jazz drummer probably best known for his work with Bill Frisell, Stan Getz, Steve Kuhn, and John Zorn. He has also performed with the Los Angeles Philharmonic, David Bowie, Tony Bennett, Carmen McRae, Laurie Anderson, John Scofield, Al Jarreau, Michael Jackson, Jim Hall, Eric Vloeimans, Dizzy Gillespie, Art Pepper, John Abercrombie, Tim Berne, and Eliane Elias. His own groups he has led include the Down Home Group, Barondown, Killer Joey. Discography As leader *''Tongue in Groove'' (JMT, 1992) *''RAIsedpleasuredot''(New World, 1993) *''Crackshot'' (Avant, 1995) *''Down Home'' (Intuition, 1997) *''We'll Soon Find Out'' (Intuition, 1999) *''Beyond'' (Auditorium, 2001) *''Venice, dal vivo'' (D'Autres Cordes, 2010) As sideman With John Abercrombie *''Cat 'n' Mouse'' (ECM, 2000) *''Class Trip'' (ECM, 2003) *''The Third Quartet'' (ECM, 2006) *''Wait Till You See Her'' (ECM, 2008) *''Within a Song'' (ECM, 2012) With the Toshiko Akiyoshi *''Tuttie Flutie'' (Discomate, 1980) *''European Memoirs'' (Victor, 1982) with Toshiko Akiyoshi – Lew Tabackin Big Band *''Toshiko Akiyoshi Trio'' (Toshiba East World, 1983) With Laurie Anderson *''Strange Angels'' (Warner Bros., 1989) *''Bright Red'' (Warner Bros., 1994) *''The Ugly One with the Jewels'' (Warner Bros., 1995) *''Life on a String'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 2001) With Tim Berne *''Miniature'' (JMT, 1988) *''Fractured Fairy Tales'' (JMT,1989) *''I Can't Put My Finger On It'' (JMT, 1991) *''Diminutive Mysteries'' (JMT, 1993) With David Bowie *''Outside'' (Arista/BMG, 1995) With Dave Douglas *''In Our Lifetime'' (New World, 1994) *''Stargazer'' (Arabesque, 1996) *''Soul on Soul'' (RCA, 2000) *''Freak In'' (RCA Bluebird, 2003) With Mark Feldman *''Secrets'' (Tzadik, 2009) With Bill Frisell *''Lookout for Hope'' (ECM, 1988) *''Before We Were Born'' (Elektra/Musician, 1989) *''Is That You?'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1990) *''Where in the World?'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1991) *''Have a Little Faith'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1992) *''This Land'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1993) *''Go West: Music for the Films of Buster Keaton'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1995) *''The High Sign/One Week'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1995) *''Live'' (Gramavision, 1995) With Fred Frith *''Allies'' (RecRec, 1996) With Richard Galliano *''Laurita'' (Dreyfus, 1999) With Jim Hall *''These Rooms'' (Columbia, 1988) *''Hemispheres'' (ArtistShare, 2008) with Bill Frisell *''Conversations'' (ArtistShare, 2009) With Fred Hersch *''Sarabande'' (SunnySide, 1987) With Mark Johnson *''Shades of Jade'' (ECM, 2005) With Haino Keiji *''An Unclear Trial: More Than This'' (Avant, 1998) With Steve Kuhn *''Remembering Tomorrow'' (ECM, 1995) *''Mostly Coltrane'' (ECM, 2008) *''Wisteria'' (ECM, 2012) with Steve Swallow With Joe Lovano *''Flights of Fancy: Trio Fascination Edition Two'' (Blue Note, 2000) With Carmen McRae *''Live at Ronnie Scott's'' (Pye, 1977) With Enrico Pieranunzi *''New Lands'' (Timeless, 1984) *''Deep Down'' (Soul Note, 1986) *''Play Morricone'' (CamJazz, 2001) *''Current Conditions'' (CamJazz, 2003) *''Play Morricone 2'' (CamJazz, 2003) *''Ballads (CamJazz, 2006) *''Live in Japan'' (CamJazz, 2007) *''As Never Before'' (CamJazz, 2008) With John Scofield *''Grace Under Pressure'' (Blue Note, 1992) With John Taylor *''Rosslyn'' (ECM, 2003) With Toots Thielemans *''Only Trust Your Heart'' (Concord, 1988) *''Do Not Leave Me'' (Stash, 1989) With John Zorn *''The Big Gundown'' (Icon, 1985) *''Spy vs Spy'' (Elektra/Musician, 1989) *''Naked City'' (Elektra Nonesuch, 1989) with Naked City *''Torture Garden'' (Shimmy Disc, 1990) with Naked City *''Grand Guignol'' (Avant, 1992) with Naked City *''Heretic'' (Avant, 1992) with Naked City *''Leng Tch'e'' (Toy's Factory, 1992) with Naked City *''Radio'' (Avant, 1993) with Naked City *''Absinthe'' (Avant, 1993) with Naked City *''Masada: Alef'' (DIW, 1994) with Masada *''Masada: Beit'' (DIW, 1994) with Masada *''Masada: Gimel'' (DIW, 1994) with Masada *''Masada Live, NYC, 1994'' (Jazz Door, 1994) *''Masada: Dalet'' (DIW, 1995) with Masada *''Masada: Hei'' (DIW, 1995) with Masada *''Masada: Vav'' (DIW, 1995) with Masada *''Filmworks III: 1990–1995'' (Toys Factory, 1996) *''Masada: Zayin'' (DIW, 1996) with Masada *''Masada: Het'' (DIW, 1997) with Masada *''Masada: Tet'' (DIW, 1997) with Masada *''Masada: Yod'' (DIW, 1997) with Masada *''Filmworks IV: S&M + More'' (Tzadik, 1997) *''New Traditions in East Asian Bar Bands'' (Tzadik, 1997) *''The Circle Maker'' (Tzadik, 1997) *''Black Box'' (Tzadik, 1997) with Naked City *''Taboo & Exile'' (Tzadik, 1999) *''Live in Jerusalem 1994'' (Tzadik, 1999) with Masada *''Live in Taipei 1995'' (Tzadik, 1999) with Masada *''Live in Middelheim 1999'' (Tzadik, 1999) with Masada *''Live in Sevilla 2000'' (Tzadik, 2000) *''The Gift'' (Tzadik, 2001) *''Live at Tonic 2001'' (Tzadik, 2001) with Masada *''Naked City Live, Vol. 1: The Knitting Factory 1989'' (Tzadik, 2002) with Naked City *''First Live 1993'' (Tzadik, 2002) with Masada *''50th Birthday Celebration Volume 4'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Electric Masada *''50th Birthday Celebration Volume 7'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Masada *''Naked City: The Complete Studio Recordings'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Naked City *''Electric Masada: At the Mountains of Madness'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Electric Masada *''50th Birthday Celebration Volume 11'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Bar Kokhba Sextet *''Sanhedrin 1994–1997'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Masada *''Moonchild: Songs Without Words'' (Tzadik, 2005) with Moonchild Trio *''Astronome'' (Tzadik, 2006) with Moonchild Trio *''Six Litanies for Heliogabalus'' (Tzadik, 2007) with Moonchild Trio *''The Crucible'' (Tzadik, 2008) with Moonchild Trio *''Lucifer: Book of Angels Volume 10'' (Tzadik, 2008) with Bar Kokhba Sextet *''The Dreamers'' (Tzadik, 2008) with The Dreamers *''Stolas: Book of Angels Volume 12'' (Tzadik, 2009) with Masada Quintet *''O'o'' (Tzadik, 2009) with The Dreamers *''Ipsissimus'' (Tzadik, 2010) with Moonchild Trio *''At the Gates of Paradise'' (Tzadik, 2011) *''Templars: In Sacred Blood'' (Tzadik, 2012) Filmography *''Step Across the Border'' (RecRec, 1990) with Fred Frith *''Masada Live at Tonic 1999'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Masada *''A Bookshelf on Top of the Sky: 12 Stories About John Zorn'' (Tzadik, 2004) with Masada References External links *Art of the States: Joey Baron *Bio / Images *Interview Category:Drummers